


The Way We Fit

by Angstlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstlarry/pseuds/Angstlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice day and a practice in the park<br/>or the day when Louis realizes maybe he isn't so wrong, and that the sky looks alot prettier when he's fit perfectly next to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Fit

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: angstlarry
> 
> *edit*  
> I've just gone back and read this... shit. i sucked.  
> I almost wanna delete all my old stuff but it's kinda funny and nostalgic so I'll just leave this here.

“Louuuu, do we have to play football?” Harry whined, tugging at his best friend’s arm as they walked to the deserted field. He was so cute when he acted like this, all childish like the day Louis had first met him. The older boy sighed and trudged on – he had fed Harry this lie about ten times already. He needed to practice for the charity match coming up and his team practices ‘just weren’t cutting it’.

“Harry, you know I can’t practice with the other guys from my team, they don’t challenge me like your clumsiness does,” Louis snickered and ruffled Harry’s curls before setting down the ball and kicking it the rest of the way to the field.

He felt Harry and his cat like presence creep up behind him as he softly dribbled, “yeah, I guess,” the taller boy sighed, setting himself an adequate distance from his opponent, getting in the most awkward ready stance Louis had seen to prepare for the ball.

Louis took and deep breath and began to dribble, easily making it around his lanky adversary and pumping his fist, rubbing his victory in his friend’s face. “You’ve gotta up your game there, babe!” He winked cheekily and dribbled the ball back around for a second pass of the boy.

After about 5 passes, Louis could tell Harry was getting a bit annoyed. He lapped back and faced the curly haired lad, a certain determination shining in those green eyes as he looked them dead on. Louis shot forward, determined to cut this one as close as possible but still make it past. Unfortunately for him, Harry had taken a lucky guess and planned for his attack. The younger lad moved in the path of the ball, swiping it from Louis’ possession with one swift move. Louis was so taken aback that he, not so gracefully, tripped over Harry’s tennis shoe, causing both boys to topple to the ground.

“Oi!” Harry yelled, shifting from under Louis’ fallen body, “You’re on me!” Louis blushed and moved off quickly, jumping up and holding out a hand for his mate he had just sacked. He was going to have to keep his thoughts strait for a while in order to keep anything from getting awkward. 

The reason he had lied to Harry about needing practice was that, well, he missed him. All the boys spent and even amount of time with each other, but Louis always wanted to spend more time with Harry. The other boys were wonderful, but he didn’t fancy them as he did Harry. Guy crushes were normal, right? These things happened. Louis wasn’t _gay_ , he just found Harry particularly quite sexy at most times. Whatever, there was nothing wrong with his little crush, it wasn’t even like Harry would ever learn about it. Louis had felt like this for 3 years and it was bound to go away soon, just some weird phase he was going through.

“I don’t wanna get up,” Harry said in return to Louis’ extended hand. After taking a moment to get back to reality, Louis lowered his hand. “I like looking at the sky,” the younger boy said, seemingly deep in thought.

Louis thought for a moment and got back down on the ground, laying himself down next to his taller friend. They looked odd, the two of them laying like that, yet it kinda seemed to work. It was as if they fit together in the most obvious way possible, but no one could see it.

The two boys laid in silence for a moment before Harry spoke, “do you ever just feel something really strongly and not know what to do about it because it’s not right?”

“How so?” Louis asked.

“Like… always feeling something that seems so right in your heart, but when you think about giving it out to the world, you realize how wrong and messed up you really are.”

Louis sat in silence for a few minutes, simply basking in the irony that, yes, that’s exactly what he’s always feeling every time he sees those dimples. Every time he hears that deep voice or plays with those soft curls. That’s exactly how Louis feels about Harry…

The older boy held his breath for a moment before saying something he was sure he would regret. “You know what, I know _exactly_ what you’re talking about.”

Harry propped himself up on one elbow, shading his eyes from the sun to see the boy next to him, “Really?” he asked, his eyes shining with disbelief and... hope? Couldn’t be hope…

Louis sat up, now fully facing Harry. He looked for a moment as the sun caught in his curls, illuminating his head like a halo on an angel. “Uh, yeah, in fact, I kinda…” His breath caught, he really couldn’t be doing this. What was he thinking? Letting some stupid crush ruin his best friendship, he was such an idiot.

Suddenly instinct took over, and without consulting with his brain first, Louis was leaning forward, slowly closing the gap between his lips and Harry’s. He felt their lips connect, Harry’s soft plush lips pressing smoothly against his own. Louis kinda expected to see sparks fly through his eye lids from how amazing it felt, but then he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled back, a terrified expression taking over as he stood up as fast as he could without falling back over.

“Oh my god Harry, I’m so sorry, I…” He began, feeling his most core instinct to flee kick up inside of him. Before he could make any harsh movements, Harry stood up and grabbed Louis’ face in his hands, staring him dead in the eyes as if he was looking for something. Louis tried to read his face, to see if he was mad, disgusted, scared, etc., but he didn’t see anything. Maybe it was how clouded his thoughts were with what crime he just committed against his friendship.

Louis watched as a smile slow crept up on Harry’s lips. At first he thought maybe he was laughing at him, but then he saw that the smile was genuine, soft, and caring. Just before he could question, Harry met their lips once again, running a thumb over Louis’ sharp jaw bone. It took the older boy a moment to respond, but when he did, their lips locked together perfectly, moving in perfect harmony.

By the time they pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath and flushed just the same. “Louis William Tomlinson, it’s about damn time that happened,” Harry said, staring into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him.

“You’re telling me,” Louis breathed, leaning in for one more peck on the lips before moving out on Harry’s grasp and picking up the football, “Now, I’ve still got some practicing to do.”


End file.
